


I'll Be Your Guardian

by bottomharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a lot of fears. But his two biggest ones are vomiting and hospitals. On a Friday night, Harry finds himself experiencing both of those, and the only person who he feels can help him get through that is Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> basically a lot of fluff but i hope you guys enjoy, feedback is always appreciated :)

“What’s the matter, angel?” Louis asked, as he watched Harry strewn on the couch, rubbing his belly with his lips in a pout.

“My tummy hurts,” Harry whined, sounding like a six-year old. “Cuddle,” he said, making weak grabby motions at his boyfriend. Louis complied, and sunk his body next to Harry’s on their large brown leather couch. As Harry shifted to make more room for Louis, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his lower abdomen. “Ouch, ouch, ouuchhh” Harry yelled, placing his hand over where it hurt in effort to try and subside the pain. “What? What happened baby?” Louis immediately asked, concerned already. “Nothing, nothing, my side just hurt a bit,” he reassured Louis.

“Okay, tell me if it happens again,” the older boy said. He grinned as he felt Harry holding onto his arm, almost as if it was a pillow. He cuddled it up next to his face and stroked down it absently, pressing his fingertips into Louis’ wrist where he could feel his pulse and sliding them back up to the crook of his elbow, over and over again, soothing himself. There was something about the repetitive motion that soothed him, made him able to take the focus off the pain in his belly and the panic twisting alongside it. So kept rubbing Louis’ arm, fingertips pressed into soft warm skin and comfort.

“What do you want to watch?” Louis asked, hoping to distract Harry from whatever he was feeling.

“Whatever,” Harry said softly, uninterested, he just wanted this stupid pain to go away.

“Do you want to watch that criminal show you like? What’s it called?”

“Criminal minds, yeah, yeah, put that one,” Harry finally suggested.

Louis followed, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table and playing Harry’s favorite show. Although Louis usually hated watching this show, he was enjoying his boyfriend’s company, they’re bodies intertwined with one another, blankets piled up to shield them from the cold and Harry’s subconscious rubbing of Louis’s arm.

The pair hadn’t even watched 20 minutes of the show before Harry was complaining again. Louis was trying to be less overprotective, but he couldn’t help seeing his baby in pain, and he would take whatever measures were needed to make sure that his younger boyfriend felt okay again.

“Louis, Lou Lou Lou it’s hurting again, a lot,” Harry cried, clutching his stomach. He began to panic. His two biggest fears were vomit and hospitals, and he had a bad sensation that what he was feeling right now could lead to both. He pawed feverishly at Louis’s chest, wanting his boyfriend to make the pain go away.

Before Harry even had a moment to beg Louis to make him feel better, he felt an uncomfortable rising in his throat. God, please no. He began to squirm under Louis, trying to warn him. “I’m gonna throw up, I’m gonna throw up, Louis, Lou, Lou, Louis, please—please help me you know I can’t,” he said desperately.

Louis hurled himself off the couch, carefully placing one arm under Harry’s head, and the other under his long legs, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom which thankfully was the closest room to them because he wasn’t sure how long it would be before Harry was puking all over the place. Louis set him down on the cold marble floor, lifting open the lid of the toilet. He felt so bad; he knew Harry would rather make a deal with the devil than throw up into a toilet bowl.

The younger boy’s hands gripped the edge of the toilet bowl, his knuckles turning white. His head was leaning forward and down, and his breathing was so loud and fast that Louis could barely keep up. His lips turned a pale white, the color he once had slowly leaving his face. Louis could feel the burning heat radiating off his skin as he sat next to his boyfriend.

“Come babe, let me take off your shirt,” Louis asked gently, lifting up the thin piece of material, revealing his sweaty back, trying to relieve some of boiling sensation rising through his body.

“Louis. Rub. Rubby,” Harry said, barely audible. He felt himself choking on his own words, the panic bubbling in his throat.

“What darling? What do you want me to do?” Louis asked soothingly, kissing the top of his head in effort to reassure him. He felt helpless, watching his baby cry in pain, waiting for the poison to leave his body. Louis didn’t know what to do, other than pepper Harry in kisses and whisper incoherent, comforting, nothingness into his ear.

“Rub like I like it,” Harry croaked, and motioned to his back, pleading that his boyfriend’s gentle touch would help relax him.

“Of course baby, you’ll be okay, I promise okay, you’ll feel better after this,” Louis said tenderly, desperately trying to soothe the trembling boy beside him. Louis tried to look as calm as possible on the outside because he didn’t want to freak Harry out, but quite honestly, he hated this just as much as Harry did.

“Don’t leave okay, promise you won’t leave, just stay okay, you have to promise,” the younger boy begged, still clutching at his tummy. He figured that if he was going to live his worst nightmare, the only thing that would keep him stable is Louis right by his side. When Harry pleaded like that, it tugged as Louis’s heart knowing how much Harry needed him, couldn’t be without him.

The pain in Louis’ chest dug a little deeper every time Harry spoke, his voice weak and laced with pain. He was protective of Harry, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to be feeling the pain instead of his younger boyfriend. Harry usually never got sick, and rarely ever had stomachaches, but when he did it was a disaster. He would lie in bed sobbing as Louis spoon-fed him soup because he was scared he would have to end up in the hospital. Louis remembered one time where Harry had fallen down the stairs and hit his head really hard on the last step, and Louis was scared that Harry had gotten a concussion. Louis, being the worried boyfriend that he was, told Harry that they should go the hospital—just to make sure everything was okay. Harry ran to their bed and refused to move—and when Louis tried to pick him up, he flailed his arms and legs crying out, begging for Louis not to make him go to the hospital. Every time something severe happened to Harry, memories of the last episode flooded Louis’s mind.

Louis’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry gasping for breath, retching loudly, and coughing brokenly. Louis rushed to Harry’s side, rubbing slow circles into the small of his back.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay, I’m right here, you’re okay,” Louis cooed into Harry’s ear, observing the way the younger boy’s breathing became slightly more even as he whispered to him. Louis looked sympathetically at Harry, his eyelashes long and wet, his cheeks stained with tears.

Louis felt slightly relieved at Harry’s puking; he thought that it reassured that it was probably just some 24-hour stomach virus. But Louis had spoke too soon.

Harry suddenly let out a broken sob, clutching the right side of his stomach so tightly that his knuckles turned white, screaming Louis’s name. “Louis, Louis, help, help, help, it hurts, it hurts so much Louis so much so so much please Louis,” he panted, frantically pawing at Louis’s chest.

The older boy grew increasingly worried as he saw Harry’s lips go white and his skin go pale as if he was about to faint. He knew what he had to do, and he knew Harry wasn’t going to cooperate.

After moments of continuing to try to relax his boyfriend, he was unsuccessful and still worried at Harry’s constant complains of pain.

Louis continued to rub the younger boy’s back in soothing circles, attempting to make him calm. As gently as he possibly could, Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shuddering body, trying to prepare him for what he was about to say. After a few long moments, Louis turned Harry’s body to face him, but not letting go, making sure that he was still touching him some part of the younger boy’s body, soothing him, calming him.

Louis began softly, “Harry, sweet pea, I think we may have to take you to the hospital.” Harry’s eyes widened then blinked repeatedly, as if someone had just told him the most horrible thing in the world. But to Harry, having to go to the hospital was the worst thing in the world. His lips quivered and hands shook, Louis knew that he was going to lose it.

“Louis, no, please, Louis please please plea-“ Harry begged, cutting himself off with a sob. Louis heart grew heavy, he hated himself for having to see Harry like this, but he knew he would hate himself more if he risked Harry’s health and didn’t take him to the hospital.

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears, and the corners of his lips soon turned into a frown. He gasped for breath; ferociously shaking his head as to signal to Louis that there was no way he could do this. Although Louis knew this was going to happen, he still hadn’t prepared himself enough to see Harry like this, so wrecked, vulnerable, scared.

“I know baby, I know,” Louis cooed, still rubbing Harry’s back.

“I have a deal,” Louis started, still using a low tone of voice, “let’s go lie down for a bit and see how you feel, and if it’s still hurting you a lot, we’re gonna go to the hospital, okay?” Although Louis spoke gently, Harry could still tell he was being serious.

Harry nodded weakly, his lips still pulled into a frown as the tears continued to fall on his face. Louis scooped him up for the second time that afternoon, keeping Harry’s body close to his own. Louis lightly placed Harry on the bed, making sure there was a pillow beneath his head. He crawled next to him, and placed his arm on Harry. Harry sought a lot of comfort in rubbing Louis’s arm, when he was upset or nervous, he would just softly run his fingertips over the smooth skin, absently creating patterns in the crook of his elbow. He thought it would help distract him from the pain, but at this point; there was nothing that could do the trick.

Louis glanced over to Harry and watched the way his face was all scrunched up, something he only did when he was either having an orgasm, or in a lot of pain. Louis was almost sure it was the latter. But he didn’t want to overwhelm Harry or make him cry again, so he waited patiently until Harry spoke up, which he figured was probably never going to happen after Harry knew he could potentially end up in the hospital if he complained of any pain.

“Haz is it still hurting you?” Louis waited patiently for a response, although he knew from the beginning that he wasn’t going to get one. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he was too tired to argue with Louis, so he closed his mouth, and nodded.

Louis sighed as he kissed Harry’s forehead. “I just want to make sure that you don’t have appendicitis angel, because that could be dangerous. You’ll be okay, I promise, yeah? I won’t let go of your hand and I’ll rub your back the whole time.”

Louis’s words seemed to relax Harry a bit, his breathing slowing down as his boyfriend soothed him.

“Let’s get you changed, yeah?” Louis suggested, smiling at Harry. Louis took advantage of the fact that Harry was too weak to protest and padded across the floor towards their closet. Louis picked out Harry’s softest t-shirt, and his favorite pair of grey sweatpants, wanting to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Harry whined low in his throat, desperately wanting the pain to go away. “It-it hurts Louis,” his voice cracking.

“I know it hurts love, but we’re gonna make it go away, okay? I promise,” Louis cooed. He slowly dressed Harry, being careful not to put any pressure on his abdomen for fear of any more vomiting episodes.

Harry sat on the bed in his soft t-shirt and favorite pair of sweatpants, waiting for Louis’s next instruction. Harry had been too distracted by his pain earlier to notice how wrecked Louis was. Louis paced around their room, his fingernail between his teeth, heavy breaths escaping his lips. As Harry looked up at him, he stopped for a moment. “I’m going to get the car started, and then we’ll get going, alright?” Louis said, hurrying out of the room. Harry stared at him with sympathetic eyes, really not wanting to be left alone. “I’ll only be a second darling,” Louis reassured, noticing the pain in Harry’s face. Louis walked over to the car, throwing in a bucket for Harry to throw up in, a phone charger, and two sweatshirts. He closed the door behind him and rushed back to the house to make sure Harry was still okay.

When he came back, Harry was still sitting in the same position as he was when Louis left him, except this time there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t cry sweetheart, you’re going to be okay, I know you’re nervous but I’m here, okay? I’m right here with you.” Harry nodded silently, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Will you carry me?” Harry croaked, looking up at Louis with pleading eyes. “I thought that was a given.” Louis replied with a smile on his face. He scooped up his boyfriend in his arms, letting his head fall close to his chest, and his feet dangle next to his body. As soon as they were settled in the car, Harry threw his head back onto the seat, groaning loudly. “It’s a quick trip, we’ll be there really soon, I promise angel. Just squeeze my hand when it hurts,” Louis said, offering Harry his hand to hold.

Louis drove quickly, his eyes focused on the road but ever so often glancing over to Harry whose eyes were closed and harsh inhales and exhales could be heard from outside of the car. His boyfriend’s knuckles were white as they gripped his right hand, as if he needed Louis to hold on to, couldn’t let go, needed something to anchor him down. Louis pulled into the parking lot of the emergency building, turning of the engine and slowly preparing to move Harry out of the car.

As they entered the building, Harry began to cough wildly, gagging, holding his hand to his mouth. Louis panicked. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. He rushed Harry to a bench, placing the bucket on his lap. Harry gripped the edges, knuckles still white. Louis ran a soothing hand up and down his spine. “It’s okay baby, don’t be embarrassed, you’ll be okay, I’m right here, I promise,” Louis cooed, trying to calm him. But Harry just cried more, and Louis swore his heart was breaking. He waved his arms trying to get the attention of a nurse. One finally walked over to the pair, placing her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Louis started, “Uh, hi, I’m Louis, and—and I think that he might have appendicitis,” he ended, the last part in a whisper, trying to avoid Harry from hearing that last part.

“Oh, alright,” the nurse replied, “I’ll go get the doctor and some papers for you to fill out, okay?” she informed Louis, smiling while she said it. He flashed back a slight smile, as if to say, ‘thank you.’

Louis was surprised at how quickly they had attended him when the nurse came back with a clipboard in her arms and a tall doctor by her side. “Hello, I’m Dr. Ginsburg, nice to meet you,” he said in a low voice, offering Louis his hand to shake. He looked down at Harry and took the clipboard from the nurse, quickly scribbling something onto the paper. He squatted to he was at eye level with Harry, “Let’s go see what’s bothering you, okay buddy?” Harry placed his vomit bucket on the bench next to him, figuring someone would pick it up later. “Lou—help Louis,” he mumbled pathetically. Louis placed a quick kiss to his forehead before helping Harry into the wheelchair to move him from room to room.

They were finally settled in their room, Harry tightly gripping Louis’s hand as they ran a millions of tests to see if he had appendicitis. He only cried about half the time, Louis soothing him through every second of it, scratching his scalp with the pads of his fingers and lightly kissing his hot cheeks in an effort to calm him down.

As the doctor pried open the door of their room, Harry swore that he could hear his heart being outside of his chest. “Okay Mr. Styles, we have bad news and good news,” the doctor started, “you do have appendicitis, but it’s a minor case, and the surgery will be less than an hour,” he added on, trying to be slightly comforting. Harry’s eyes widened and so did Louis’s, both so unsure of what each other’s reactions would be. Harry said nothing, only nodded in agreement, silent, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis only nodded as well, whispering a ‘thank you’ as he left the room. Louis could see the hurt in Harry’s eyes, the pure fear. Louis sighed, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “everything is going be okay, I’ll be right here, I won’t leave, you’ll be okay angel, I promise,” he soothed, kissing his temples as he did so. Harry just kept crying, too scared and shocked to say anything.

~~

The first thing Harry thought he saw when his eyes fluttered open was Louis. But his vision was still bleary, the corners of his eyes fuzzy, so he wasn’t 100% sure. But then he heard a gentle, soft voice that he seemed to recognize, “Hi sugarplum,” Louis’s voice said, “how are you feeling?” he added, pressing his lips to the hand he was holding. Harry just smiled, too tired to say anything. “I’m okay,” he managed to croak out, his smile even bigger when he saw Louis’s eyes light up.

“They want to let you rest for a bit, and then we can go, okay pumpkin?” Louis said, still smiling at the thought of Harry feeling okay again. “You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you,” he praised, and although the rest of his body was still numb from the medication, he felt a little flutter in his heart at Louis’s praise and pet names.

As the two boys sat together on the hospital bed, they kissed softly, tenderly, smiling and giggling in between kisses. And it was these moments that almost always left them in tears, never sad ones though. They were all smiles, all joy—pride even, at how much they cared for each other, loved each other, and absolutely needed each other. It was rare that they ever explained it to each other, because neither of them knew how to put their love into words, because there weren’t any that could pinpoint how they felt.

It was only now, after all the events of last night that Harry realized how much he needed Louis. He was his anchor, his guardian, his everything. He held him, loved him, kept him safe and that was all Harry ever wanted, and all that Louis ever gave him.


End file.
